


二十四节气之立夏

by nolanwoo



Category: NOLANWOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolanwoo/pseuds/nolanwoo
Summary: #二十四节气之立夏（毫无关联）【许愿视角】#乱搞结局的流水账系列#初二文笔的一辆小破车





	二十四节气之立夏

#二十四节气之立夏（毫无关联）【许愿视角】  
#乱搞结局的流水账系列  
#初二文笔的一辆小破车

 

我的思绪再次回到了那片海域上。  
虽然距离那件事的结束已经过去了一年，但是一直让我难以忘怀的，却是一年前的那通电话。  
日本海关那边反馈信息。  
可能有人偷渡入境。

 

当时听见这个消息，我就愣住了。  
也许你现在已经安安稳稳地在世界的某个角落活下来了吧。  
直觉告诉我，那绝对是你，同时我心中的那块石头也很快的落下了，因为你没有死。  
这一年我曾尝试过几十次去找木户加奈并让她动用她在日本那边的人员，去搜寻整个日本，试图找到一丝一毫关于你的线索，但那边最终的反馈却都是什么也查不到。  
不过现在终于可以安心了呢。

 

带着压抑不住的喜悦回到四悔斋想让自己先平静下来。结果回去后，整个人就原地爆炸了。因为门口放着一台BP机。

 

看着那台BP机，你必定是回了国。那BP机下面还压着一张纸条，上面有一个用缪篡（PS不是纂是另一个字，不会打）写的四悔斋。笑了笑，然后把纸条翻了一个面，看着背面充满了许多密密麻麻的小字，我心说果然是这样。那字中有好多区域还被用黑笔圈了圈圈，起初没看出来什么，看到最后看到了发现了有三个圈圈是用深青蓝色的笔去标记的。加强注意去看了一下，发现那三个圈圈里面写着三个地点，组合起来就是一串地址，在纸条的最后，是一个用着瘦金体写着的药。  
看到这里其实我有些飘摇不定了，因为在我的印象中药不然是不会写瘦金体的，所以这纸条有可能是药不是写给我的。最终感性还是打破了理性，不管是药不然还是药不是，我都得去看一下。可能是思药不然心切，我再也无心看店，随随便便地打发了最后一个客人，草草收拾了一下，怕出租车很难等到便很快到了大街上去招手拦出租车（ps这个地方不是很确定）。  
出乎意料，没过几分钟，一辆出租车在我面前停了下来。  
“小伙子，啧啧啧，大老远跑去迪厅。”坐在车上，跟司机报了自己的目的地，司机看着那地址不得一愣，然后冲我笑笑，让我一阵毛骨悚然。  
什….。那个地方有那么可怕嘛，居然是迪厅，这是没有想到的。不过按照药不然的习惯，应该会选在那里。  
车子缓缓的发动起来了，也许是前些日子没怎么休息，我坐在车上没过多久便睡着了。

 

“大许！今天晚上哥们儿在你这过夜行不行…。”有意识的时候我已经回到了四悔斋，这时我正坐在掌柜的椅子上发呆呢，一个声音就将我打回了现实。抬头一看，这人我太熟悉了。正是药不然。我看向他，眼神平静（不是），却觉得空气中充满了玫瑰的味道。  
“行。”其实那个时候他已经叛出五脉了但是我还是一样的答应了。如果是以往，我是一定会拒绝的，但是换做现在，当我知道一切的真相时，我不忍心。  
他却显得很是意外，好像我是受了什么刺激的。不过他什么都没有说，终是冲我点了点头。  
于是就有了那一幕：  
我去花园打理了一下花花草草，回到四悔斋内忽然不见药不然了。结果那股玫瑰的味道却越来越深。深怕他惹出什么事，于是到处开始找他。  
轻而易举，我在我自己的房间里面找到他了。  
他蜷缩在我的床上颤抖，眼睛紧闭着，还在弱弱地喘息着。看起来是病了，而且病的有些厉害。  
走上前去摸了摸他的头，发现居然滚烫到出乎我的意料，想要离开房间帮他找点药，结果他一伸手把我抓住了。  
他喃喃道：  
“大许…。热…。我要…。”  
听到他这样说，我忽然明白了，他的性期到了。  
第二次了，感性打破了理性。看着这样的他，我再也没有保持自己的理智….。  
梦在这个时候中断了。

 

“小伙子，目的地到了！。”  
好梦被打断，不禁皱起眉头，不情不愿地睁开眼睛见是司机，便尴尬地冲他笑笑离开了车（ps来的时候就付了钱）。

 

快步走进迪厅，看见了一个熟悉的身影。  
那人不是药不然，却是他的哥哥药不是，他不知道有没有带戴海燕来。反正当我看见他的时候他是一个人独自坐在吧台默默地品着一杯加柠檬的伏特加。  
我赶紧走向他。  
“许愿，又见面了。不跟你说太多了，也许你需要看看这个。”他先是很礼貌地跟我寒暄了两句，然后从包里拿出一个播放器，递给我。  
我接过，看着他的表情很是凄凉。我心中这不好的预感越来越大。抬头看了看药不是，在他面前打开了那个播放器：  
画面首先是黑屏了一分钟，然后画面一晃，是一个悬崖上，出现在那悬崖上的是我思念已久的人，药不然。他看向这个地方，可能这个地方是摄像头。他先是冲着这里点了点头，然后绝情般地转过头，纵身跳下了悬崖。  
他在跳崖之前，对我说了最后一句话。  
“抱歉，大许。”  
接着就是黑屏。

 

于此同时，我的口袋忽然剧烈地晃动了下，往里面掏了一下，发现是在四悔斋门口捡到的那台BP机。  
上面显示着四个字：

 

“后会无期。”


End file.
